


Threads and Heads

by hycanthis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gore, Romance, dont try this at home kids, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hycanthis/pseuds/hycanthis
Summary: A poem for that lovely psychopath in your life!





	

_Use Your Head_

 

Shall I cut off your head?

And leave the rest behind to rot

to cradle the head

and tickle your veins

Just to see that smile forever?

Or should I see that smile fade

yet stay with you til dying breath

and cradle that corpse, still pure

and stroke you lips

and cry?

 

I’ll stay with you til dying breath;

I’ll stay with you through pain.

I’ll stay

I’ll sit

I’ll cry with you

until your dying days.

 

I’ll love you to the very end

I’ll love you past the moon.

I’ll hug

I’ll kiss

I’ll laugh with you

until your dying days.

_~_

_Hold My Hand_

 

Shall I rip off your arms?

I know, it sounds strange.

But I’ll hold you hand soft

and lace our fingers

Thread after thread

Would you prefer the red string or white?

~

_Answer_

 

You may.

You may cut off my head

and tickle my veins

and chop off my arms

and lace our fingers with the reddest of threads.

 

Just if you do

love me when my head rots still

and kiss my bones

and keep the reddest of threads.


End file.
